


Stuck in the Present

by devilinthedetails



Series: The Negotiator [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Memory, Past, Reflection, present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26180200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilinthedetails/pseuds/devilinthedetails
Summary: Obi-Wan is stuck in the present though he remembers the past.
Series: The Negotiator [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901212
Kudos: 5





	Stuck in the Present

Stuck in the Present 

He’d become a Master on the Council before he turned forty. Respected by Yoda and Mace Windu for his wisdom though he never thought of himself as wise. Praised for his patience, although he could remember being an impatient Padawan—eager to race through the stages of his life from Padawan to Knight to Master. His Master had tried to make him slow down—urged him to appreciate the space in between progressions—but he with the obstinacy and ambition of youth ignored this advice. Now he only wished he could be a Padawan again, but even a Jedi Master couldn’t turn back time and was stuck in the present.


End file.
